Collected Moments
by ChimericalParoxysm
Summary: A series of moments in the lives of characters from a variety of generations. Drabble-y, and occasionally AU. Characters and Genre in chapter titles.
1. TeddyVictoire  Romance

A/N: Written for MioneWazlib's 30 Words or Less challenge, which involves writing thirty words or less for each of 100 prompts. One, standalone, story each chapter—some chapters will contradict previous chapters; it's not meant to be read as successive entries in a story.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Rainbow - 30**

Life is all rainbows,

And sunshine,

And happiness incarnate.

How could it be anything else

For the gorgeous daughter of a Veela?

But maybe Victoire disagrees.

Maybe she wants more.

* * *

**Damsel in Distress -30**

His first memory of her is laughter.

She was so tiny and beautiful.

And now she's older, older and gorgeous.

He knows she hates it…

More and more every day.

* * *

**Amazing - 30**

To him she's Victoire first.

Amazing. Smart. Funny.

When he thinks of her he sees sunny days,

Inside jokes,

Scraped knees,

Warm hugs,

Nights and nights of talking and laughing.

* * *

**Shallow - 27**

Just when she's giving up,

There he is with his bright blue hair

And his perfect smile.

And she remembers she's more

Than just a pretty face.

* * *

**Fresh - 29**

And then she's _his…_

And somehow he's _hers_…

And the world _is_ rainbows,

And sunshine,

And happiness incarnate.

And she wonders if maybe being beautiful

Isn't really so bad.


	2. RoseScorpius Angst, Romance

**Going in Circles - 30**

The carousel spun 'round and 'round.

She felt like the girl in pig tails—

Torn between laughing in excitement

And crying at the knowledge that she could never get off.

* * *

**Dysfunctional – 25**

She bore no bruises;

The bags beneath her eyes were _her_ trophies.

And when he left her in tears on the floor, she wondered

Why?

* * *

**Holding Hands – 25**

He slipped his hand around hers.

'_Perfection.'_

These were the days she breathed for.

If only, she wished, if _only_ there were more of them.

* * *

**Grief - 23**

_Gone_.

Each breath was harder than the first.

Had he really left her?

The pain was consuming.

His face through the crowd,

It stopped her heart.

* * *

**Shine - 23**

Things were better now.

No—things were _amazing_.

From a trapped little girl,

To the sun shining on her face.

Rose was healing.


	3. HermioneCharlie Romance

**Virgin - 29**

"_Never_?"

She loved that this surprised him—

No preconceived notions.

A bottle of Odgen's. Two shot glasses.

"Hermione Granger, prepare to be educated."

A whisky virgin no more.

* * *

**Words - 24**

A letter from so far away.

Dropped wistfully into a near-full box

Just words on a page.

But to her they meant the world.

* * *

**Small World - 27**

When he was gone, the world was inescapably fast.

But then he came home,

And all the world shrank until they were the only two in it.

* * *

**Going the Distance - 14**

"Come back with me."

She placed her hand in his, smiling softly.

"Alright then."

* * *

**Sunset - 29**

Dragon fire in the distance.

The sun's flame across the horizon.

Romanian sunsets were beautiful.

Perhaps because they cast their glow on _him_.

"I love you."

"More than anything."


	4. SeverusLily Angst, Romance

**Light - 30**

She was good incarnate—

Sunny smiles,

Shining hair,

Painfully optimistic.

The perfect student;

The perfect Prefect;

The perfect Head Girl;

The perfect Order member;

The perfect Potter.

It killed him.

* * *

**Dark - 29**

Because he was nothing bright—

Nothing beautiful.

He was the greasy, slimy,

Creature of the dungeons.

And the mark on his arm

Denounced him

Beyond anything Potter could say.

* * *

**Stubborn - 28**

He sometimes wondered

Whether things might have been different.

That day in the grounds—

It haunted him.

A painful reminder of all their faults—

Of all _his_ faults.

* * *

**Quitting You - 30**

Some days he'd decide he was done.

Done caring.

Done mourning.

But several bottles of Odgen's later

There he'd be,

Shattered glass on the floor,

Drunken tears glinting in firelight.

* * *

**Finish This - 30**

And now his task was complete.

Voldemort would fall.

How fitting that he should fall as well.

He combated the flicker of fear

With the warmth of her smile.

_Finished._


	5. DracoAstoria HurtComfort, Romance

**Disaster - 23**

Crashing. Everything.

The war has ended.

But not inside of me.

Torment. Everyday.

For everything I've been.

For everything I have to be.

* * *

**Let Me Out - 30**

Now what? She asks me.

Innocent in her imagined freedoms.

Why can't she see?

That this is it—all I'll ever be.

A lost boy clinging to a name.

* * *

**Honour - 30**

My life is sold—

By the mark on my arm,

By the taint on my heart.

And it can never come off,

So I'll never be free.

Not like_ her_.

* * *

**Dance - 29**

She dances through the rain.

So unbecoming.

And _so_ beautiful.

Her joy is contagious—

Her bravery, her abandon.

I can taste it on her lips.

She gives me hope.

* * *

**Home - 30**

With her hand in mine,

I can be anyone.

She breathes defiance,

Wonder,

Light.

Within her eyes lies redemption,

Strength,

Love.

All the world is hers.

And so am I.


	6. Lucy Angst

**Broken - 30**

I'm not what everyone wants.

Maybe I was made wrong.

Their disappointment kills me,

And it's always there—

No matter what I do.

Because I'm just Lucy.

Just no one.

* * *

**Reality Check - 30**

I'm not sure when it was—

When I realised.

She was always Daddy's Little Girl.

Perfect.

Ideal.

So maybe it's time to stop caring.

Maybe it's time to give up.

* * *

**Out of Control - 26**

Out of control, he says.

Maybe I am.

But maybe I'm finally _in_ control.

Drinking.

Boys.

Breaking the rules.

The rules never worked for me anyway.

* * *

**Dead Tired - 30**

Every day is a chore.

Every sleepless night lasts an eternity.

Partying.

Going to class.

Flirting.

I hate it all.

I feel so empty. So fake.

So sick of it.

* * *

**Wish Upon a Star - 30**

Somehow the night sky seems to hold answers.

I whisper each night to the stars.

_Who am I?_

_What am I doing?_

_Save me…_

They never answer.

No one does.


	7. MollyLucy Family, HurtComfort

**Fake - 29**

I feel like I'm just an illusion.

Head Girl. Top of the class.

Such a beautiful future.

But when I look in the mirror

I'm something more.

Aren't I?

* * *

**The Truth - 29**

Some days I just want to scream;

To throw aside the books and the smiles;

To tear the pride from their faces.

Some days I want to be free.

* * *

**Testing the Limits - 30**

I sometimes watch Lucy—

Always pushing it;

Always being _her_.

Sometimes I hate her for it…

Hate her for not _seeing_ me.

Sometimes I hate myself for not _being_ me.

* * *

**Left Out - 25**

I'm the bloody virgin Molly.

Never drank. Never even kissed.

Never gotten less than an Exceeds Expectations.

Never gotten a break.

Never gotten a chance.

* * *

**Help Me - 30**

"Please?" I ask.

Her eyes are wide with astonishment.

Who'd have thought _Molly_ would want to be…

Anything?

A hug.

And suddenly we're close

Just like we used to be.

* * *

**Confident - 30**

"I can't," I tell Dad.

"Who wouldn't want a Ministry internship?"

He doesn't understand. He can't. He won't.

But Lucy does.

And so I smile.

It's time to be _me_.


	8. TonksRemus Romance, Angst

**Willingness - 29**

How long she's loved him, she can't be sure.

A month. A year. A decade.

But it makes no difference.

Because she'll wait forever if that's what it takes.

* * *

**Fearful - 27**

And somehow it only comes up at night,

When the moonlight's there

To remind him of all the reasons he can't;

When all his fears are strongest.

* * *

**Relief - 30**

But one day she's injured

And his other fears are stronger as he pulls her close.

Relief makes him brave.

(Blind, he later insists.)

His kiss is everything she's dreamed.

* * *

**Run Away - 29**

She knew there was a chance

A chance he'd leave when she told him

But she'd hoped—wanted so badly—

For the news to make him happy.

_A baby._

* * *

**Unfaithful - 30**

Harry. Oh, how she'd thank him

For sending Remus home,

For shaming him into sight.

"Just like James," he sobbed into her shoulder,

Painfully proud of the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

**Around the Corner - 30**

_Tonight_.

She dropped a gentle kiss onto Teddy's forehead

And slipped her hand into Remus'.

And through her fear she managed, somehow, to smile

Because life couldn't _be_ more beautiful.


	9. DominiqueSirius Romance

**Past, Present, Future - 30**

How did it happen?

No one knew.

She wasn't scared.

No. Not at all.

The _Marauders_ ruled here.

And they were legends.

She could be, too.

* * *

**Rule Breaking - 25**

Life here – now – thrilling

Pranks. Mischief.

Alongside Remus, James, and _him_

Dominique wasn't such a good girl anymore.

And she loved it.

Fun. Laughter.

Living.

* * *

**Background - 26**

No longer a background character

Here she _shined_.

No longer in anyone's shadow.

Here she found _Dominique_.

And in his eyes, she'd never been anything else.

* * *

**Beauty - 29**

His heart skipped a beat when she looked at him.

Since that first time he saw her.

His myriad of contradictions.

His classy prankster.

She was just Dom.

_His._

_

* * *

_

**Different - 16**

And when she kissed him -

Fireworks. Butterflies.

A sizzling, fluttering burn.

Different.

Perfect.

Always.

_Forever_.


	10. Bellatrix General, Drama

**Psychotic - 30**

Watch them squirm

My little worms.

Hear them plead

My little girls.

Smell their fear

My little mice.

Swaying fast to sweetest song

A broken tune played far too long.

* * *

**Tattered Edges - 24**

Pretty dresses, pretty words;

Dancing 'round in pretty twirls.

Laughter filling maddened ears.

Spinning, swirling.

Gleeful laugh.

Can't stop now –

It's much too fast.

* * *

**Cut it Out - 29**

I'll steal away that brightest light

I'll eat your hope

Put out your eyes

I'll squeeze your heart

Oh pretty one

You'll play with me

Come have some fun

* * *

**Cheating - 27**

No, oh no, my darling dove.

Can't fly just yet

I'm not near done.

Chirp for me

You mindless thing

You can't go now

You'll never leave


	11. DaphneBlaise Angst, Romance

**Prince Charming - 27**

He was so _perfect_.

At first.

Everyone loved him—

Loves him.

He's sweet. Charming.

Gorgeous.

And I couldn't help but fall

Head over heels for him.

* * *

**Drunk - 30**

One night he came home from the pub.

Drunk. Angry.

I never expected to be "that girl."

I guess no one does.

But it was just once, right?

If only.

* * *

**Controlling - 30**

I stopped seeing my friends,

My family.

I pretended it was my decision,

Pretended I didn't really miss them.

I never truly deceived myself.

I never really convinced them, either.

* * *

**Behind My Back - 30**

I knew he was lying…

The long hours at work,

The evenings out with "the boys."

Lie after lie that he told me.

Lie after lie that I told myself.

* * *

**Confusing - 30**

And now I'm out.

And it's so confusing.

I love him; I hate him.

I miss him; I want never to see him again.

So torn.

So lost.

So consumed.


	12. LouisOC Romance

Claire Longbottom (in normal text)/_Louis Weasley_ (in italics)

* * *

**Train of Thought - 30**

He's so absolutely wonderful—

_She's_ _perfect__—_

His grades, his looks, his smile.

_My brain stutters every time she walks by._

But he'll never notice me.

_I'm so intimidated by her._

_

* * *

_

**Study Sessions - 30**

He asked if we could study together.

_Where I found the courage I'll never know._

We don't do much studying, though. Makes me wonder.

_But I'm so glad I did._

_

* * *

_

**Good Question - 30**

Is he asking me out?

_Please let her say yes…_

I'm dreaming...

_She's smiling. That must be good._

I kissed him. With everything I had.

_I grin. Definitely a yes._

_

* * *

_

**In Love – 31 **

I think I love him.

_I'm so in love with her._

He's everything I'll ever want.

_She's all I'll ever need._

One day I'll tell him.

_One day I'll marry her._

_

* * *

_

**With all My Heart - 30**

"_Mr. Longbottom, sir?"_

_His eyes bored into me. I knew he knew._

_A deep breath._

"_I'd really like permission to marry your daughter._

_I love her with all my heart."_

_

* * *

_

**My Life - 29**

His hand is sweaty in mine,

And I know – I just know…

And there is it – the ring –

The words.

And of course –

Yes_. _

'Till death do us part.


	13. Hermione Family, HurtComfort

**Recovery - 27**

After the war

My plans all changed.

I became a Mediwitch.

After everything -

The pain,

The death.

I needed a way to heal -

Especially myself.

* * *

**Sickness - 27**

At first I worked with the survivors;

Post-traumatic stress bred like an epidemic.

The drive to save them all

Consumed me

And Ron and I fell apart.

* * *

**Why Not - 30**

Ginny finally staged an intervention.

"A different ward," she suggested.

"And wasn't it all about healing anyway?"

Obstetrics wasn't for me.

Long-term care was dreadful.

And then I found it.

* * *

**To Save a Life - 18**

Adrenalin.

Hope.

Control.

Challenge.

Fulfilment.

Healing. Saving.

Making a difference.

The Emergency Ward made life real;

Powerful;

Meaningful.


	14. Ginny Family, HurtComfort

**Dreamt - 25**

Ginny had dreamt about the world after the war—

Freedom and happiness and relief.

She hadn't thought about living though,

Only about not being gone.

* * *

**Delusional - 29**

To think that things would go back to how they were…

To think that she would have her fairy tale ending…

And living was _hard—_

Harder than surviving—

More.

* * *

**Transportation- 30**

Because life wasn't about existing;

It wasn't about getting somewhere.

Life was about living —

About going,

About being.

And maybe Ginny didn't know

Where she was going,

Who she was.

* * *

**Companionship - 30**

And maybe Ginny wasn't the only one who was lost.

But then maybe they could find themselves together.

So they charted the terrain side-by-side,

Catching each other as they stumbled.

* * *

**Reach - 29**

They weren't sure what they were reaching for—

Didn't know how to get it—,

So they reached for each other instead.

And somehow, impossibly, they found they were

Living.


	15. LilyLorcan Romance, HurtComfort

**Disease - 27**

A victim every month.

I'm so ashamed.

My stupidity echoes beneath each full moon;

I can barely stand it.

The week leading up to it…

Is agony.

* * *

**Pain - 28**

The pain of transforming is nothing

Compared to the fear in their eyes.

"I'm not a monster!"

I want to scream,

But they'd fear me just the same…

* * *

**Cuts - 30**

But the lines on my skin are from…

Something else entirely.

And no one sees them.

And no one will.

Some days…

Some days I just want it to end.

* * *

**Nature - 30**

I'm always outside;

It's peaceful -

A little like escaping.

Then one day _he_ comes.

And he wipes away my tears;

He sees right past the werewolf,

And he somehow finds _me._

* * *

**Hero - 30**

I am beautiful, he tells me.

He sits with me beneath the full moon,

And I've come to realise that

It isn't a disease,

It is a _part_ of me.

* * *

**Never Too Late - 30**

With his hand in mine

Their fear doesn't matter.

With his lips pressed to mine

I can face the full moon.

With my heart in his hand

I know happiness.


	16. GeorgeFred Family, HurtComfort

**Can You Hear Me? - 30**

_I don't know how this works,_

He whispered to the stars.

_But Fred, mate, I-_

His voice broke, and he swallowed a sob.

_I __need__ you…_

_What's Forge without Gred?_

* * *

**Anger Welling - 29**

_I'm sick of it, Fred!_

He yelled furiously into the night.

_What right've they got?_

_To tell me to heal? _

_Why can't they see?_

_There's no me without you._

* * *

**Absolutely Alone - 28**

_The world is so empty without you._

_I__ am -_

_Half of me is gone. _

_Missing._

_I can't remember how to laugh, Fred._

_I can't even smile anymore…_

* * *

**I Remember - 30**

_Ron's helping at the shop._

_Some days it isn't so bad._

_Most days it just reminds me you're gone._

_I think I'll be okay though, so don't worry too much._

* * *

**Missing Out - 30**

_I got married today, brother of mine._

_My bride is beautiful, and I love her more than anything._

_I wish that you'd been there._

_But maybe you were..?_

_Miss you._


	17. DracoHermione Romance

**Fine Line - 25**

There are so many lines in life—

Blurred, distorted, but _solid._

Sometimes you don't know they're there

Until you've crossed them.

We didn't.

* * *

**Modesty - 27**

She was always just a stupid know-it-all.

First in everything useless.

Proud of her empty academic achievement.

I hated her.

So stuck up. So full of herself.

* * *

**Judgment - 30**

I couldn't stand seeing him in the street.

With his blonde hair, his cold eyes.

I hated that I'd been wrong about him.

I hated all he'd done.

Death Eater.

* * *

**Lurking - 28**

We started to get to know each other.

To see past the illusions we'd constructed.

To _truly_ see each other.

But our past always lurked in the background.

* * *

**Believe Me - 17**

Slowly—_so_ slowly.

Trust. Faith. Friendship.

Slowly—_so_ slowly.

Something more.

Wrong—_so_ wrong.

Resistance. Refusal. Denial.

* * *

**Not Thinking - 30**

And then one day, Hermione doesn't _care_.

Right. Wrong.

She gives up on distinguishing.

A kiss. Heated.

An outpouring of pent-up tension.

_So_ wrong and _so_ right and _so_ neither.


	18. AlbusPotterOC Dramaish

**Don't Leave Me – 25 **

So many pretty illusions

Shattered with a single phrase.

And I'm pleading now—

Pathetically—

But somehow she's still gone,

And I'm left here all alone.

* * *

**Classy - 30**

She's not so classy now

With her short, short skirts

And her low, low shirts.

Now she's all cheap allure

And fake desire.

It kills me to watch her fall.

* * *

**Turned Off - 27**

I can't help but think

That she's no longer my girl.

That she's not _her_ anymore.

And I feel my love fading,

Vanquished, as she poisons herself.

* * *

**Men - 30**

But Hogwarts' guys don't mind.

Not in the least.

They watch her flaunt her emptiness,

Pretend it's something worth looking at.

And they all want her.

Worse, they have her.

* * *

**Memories – 30**

But I'll always remember her—

The girl I once loved.

I'll always have the memories

To remind me who she used to be.

To remember that she once was

Beautiful.


	19. HarryLilyLuna Family

A/N: Final installment! I had a ton of fun writing these, and I hope they're enjoyed! :)

* * *

**Emotional - 30**

She's beautiful

With her tiny little fingers and tiny little toes

With her big, big eyes.

She's _Lily—_

_My_ Lily.

My eyes burn with happiness as I cradle her close.

* * *

**Squeaky Clean - 28**

Splishing and splashing and giggling.

Ginny comes to the door, a smile on her face.

"Here," she laughs, tossing a towel at my dripping hair.

And everything's perfect.

* * *

**Pinky Promise - 27**

Her face is so very serious.

"You gotta _promise_, Daddy!"

I force the laughter from my voice,

"Alright, Lils, I promise,

There're _no_ monsters under the bed."

* * *

**I'm Telling - 29**

"Albus says I have a crush on _Scorpius_!"

"_Do_ you?" I ask with a grin.

"Da-_ad_!"

She rolls her eyes and I smile sadly;

She's growing up so fast.

* * *

**Attention - 30**

She attracts too much attention

With her red hair and her green eyes—

Even more beautiful than her namesake.

Ginny thinks I'm being ridiculous.

So does Lily.

I worry anyway.

* * *

**For You - 30**

And now she's chosen one.

He's a good man, really.

And she looks so _beautiful_ in that white dress.

"Thank you, Daddy."

Ginny can't help the tears.

Neither can I.


End file.
